Sumimasen!
by On-chan
Summary: Sakurai Ryou? Ditembak [Name] yang populer? / "Karena... aku imut?" [Sakurai x PopularReader] Chapter 2 telah di-update
1. Chapter 1

**Sumimasen!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki-san seorang. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya untuk fanfic gaje ini~**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance gaje dan Humor picisan**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing:**

 **Sakurai Ryou x OOC (Reader)**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC, Typo, Feel Absurd, Oneshoot, ide picisan, gaje, ide datang tiba-tiba dkk..**

 **Summary:**

 **Sakurai Ryou? Ditembak [Name] yang popular? / "Karena… aku imut?" / BAD SUMMARY**

"M-mau, tidak?"

Mata bulatnya – yang menurutmu imut – itu membesar. Wajahnya tegang, tapi imut.

"Sakurai-kun.." panggilmu, berniat membuatnya tersadar. "Ba-bagaimana? Mau jadi kekasihku?"

" _Ho-hontou ni_ , [Name]-san?" tanyanya pelan.

Kau mengangguk kikuk. "Un."

Syuuu….

"EEEH?!" teriakan 'langka'-nya membuat beberapa burung bertebangan. Itupun semakin membuatmu blushing dan air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matamu. Rambutmu yang dimodel [Model rambut fav] – yang sengaja kau model begitu supaya terlihat imut – sedikit berantakan.

" _Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen!"_

Sementara sang _shooter_ Touou itu ber-' _sumimasen_ ' ria (?), dirimi dilanda syok berat.

"Kau menolakku?" tanyamu pelan, histeris. Kini kau mengerti bagaimana perasaan puluhan lelaki yang sudah kau tolak.

"Bu-bukan begitu.. Tapi, kenapa aku? Diluar sana banyak yang menginginkanmu.." ujarnya pelan.

"Menurutmu kenapa?" rengekmu menggembungkan pipi.

"Karena… aku imut?" Ow, Sakurai mulai ke-pd-an. Memang, Sakurai yang sedang melempar pandangan asal sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi itu menambah kadar imutnya.

"Ap-Bwahahahhha!" kau tertawa terbahak begitu mengetahui Sakurai mulai ke-pd-an.

"Eh? Su- sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen.."

Grep! Kau menarik dasinya, membuat jarak wajah kalian hanya 5 cm.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyamu jahil sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Kh.." Sakurai tergugup. "Oke.."

 **END / TBD, author don't know (?)**

._.

.-.

 _Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen!_ #Wibuluthor

Rasanya Sakurai OOC banget! Tolong jangan timpuk saya Sakurai-lovers '-')a

Yah, gini aja :v

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, Minna~


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Disuatu sore yang tidak 100 persen indah, hanya 99,9 persen indahnya -**

"Ryou-kun, sudah menunggu lama?" kau berlari kecil menghampiri Sakurai yang duduk disalah satu tempat duduk di Majiba Burger.

Sakurai menoleh kaku seperti robot dengan wajah tegang, "A-ah, _sumimasen_ membuatmu repot. _Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen!_ "

" _Iie,_ Ryou-kun! Jangan kaku begitu. Lagian aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena membuatmu repot untuk pergi ke sini. Tapi kau hebat, bisa diizinkan tidak ikut latihan oleh Wakamatsu-senpai!" kau menggeleng-geleng pelan.

"Ng.. alasan Wakamatsu-san mengizinkanku karena ini pertama kali aku izin tidak ikut latihan. Tapi katanya selanjutnya tidak akan diizinkan lagi. Maaf, [Name]" ia menghembuskan nafas berat.

Kau menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tidak masalah! Lain kali kita kencan saat hari Minggu saja,"

"E-EH?! Ini kencan?!" teriak Sakurai – yang baru kedua kali kau dengar – sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah saat ini. Iih, rasanya ingin menggigitnya (Eh, bukannya yang cowok itu Sakurai?). Ah, kau jadi takut meski dia laki-lakinya dia lebih manis daripada dirimu yang berkelamin perempuan.

"Ahaha… Ryou-kun, mau dengar ceritaku sebelum kita jadian?" ujarmu sambil meletakkan wajah dikedua tangan yang menopang wajahmu – berusaha untuk tidak menggigitnya sungguhan.

"E-eh.. boleh,"

"Jadi begini…" dan mulailah cerita [Name] dan Sakurai sebelum menjadi sepasang kekasih.

* * *

 **Sumimasen! Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki-san seorang. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya untuk kepentingan fanfic gaje ini~**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance gaje dan Humor picisan**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing:**

 **Sakurai Ryou x OC (Reader)**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC, Typo, Feel Absurd, Oneshoot, ide picisan, gaje, ide datang tiba-tiba dkk..**

* * *

 **-** **[Name] POV -**

"Tch, kalau begini – hah.. – bagaimana caranya lari?" dengan terengah-engah kau menengok ke belakang, dan masih terlihat segerombolan siswa yang mengejarmu. Kau mencepatkan laju larimu. Tapi percuma, karena beberapa siswa yang mengejarmu itu adalah anggota klub atletik.

Sudahlah, fokus pada jalanmu saja! Pikirmu dan ketika kau menoleh –

BRAAK!

\- kau menabrak seorang lelaki yang terduduk sambil mengusap dahinya dan bersurai coklat muda yang membawa bekal yang dibungkus kain – eh, masa? – berwarna pink polkadot putih. Bukankah itu warna yang sangat feminim?

"Geh?! _Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen!_ " kau tercengang karena heran. Bukankah itu salahku tidak melihat jalan? Kenapa lelaki itu yang meminta maaf?

"Ti-tidak masalah. Kau tak apa?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng sambil menunduk, "Kau mau? Ambil saja"

Ups, sepertinya ia menyadari ilermu hampir menetes menatap bekalnya. "A-ah, _arigatou!_ "

"RYOU! _TEME_ , DIMANA KAU?!" terdengar suara baritone yang sangat kau kenal menggema di lorong.

"GYAAAHH! _SUMIMASEN,_ AOMINE-SAN!"

Kau tercengang kembali karena lelaki itu tiba-tiba berlari dan kemudian disusul oleh seorang lelaki berkulit tan - bukankah itu Aomine-kun? - yang wajahnya seperti ditumpahi bento.

"[Name]-chan~ Dimana kau?" terdengar seruan seorang lelaki – yang sepertinya salah satu diantara gerombolan yang mengejarmu tadi. Kau segera berlari dengan membawa bento yang diberi lelaki itu.

Siapa nama lelaki pen- _sumimasen_ ya?

* * *

 **"E-eh? Jadi waktu itu kau juga dikejar?"**

 **"Ya.. hihi, lucunya kau dikejar Aomine-kun gara-gara tidak sengaja menumpahkan bentomu ke mukanya!"**

 **"[Name], jangan mengingatkanku dengan kenangan menakutkan!"**

 **"Hehh.. begitu saja kok mau menangis? Sudahlah, kulanjutkan ya.."**

* * *

Kau menghembuskan nafas lega dan menutup pintu atap Akademi Too. Tidak mungkin Aomine-kun sedang tidur disini. Kan, tadi dia mengejar lelaki bersurai coklat muda itu. Bagaimana kau tau Aomine-kun suka tidur disini? Yah, karena kau terkadang juga membantu Satsuki – sahabatmu itu – untuk membangunkan Aomine-kun untuk latihan.

Untung hari ini awan berwarna biru cerah. Jadi kau bisa memulai ketenangan disini. Capeknya, akhirnya kau bisa menikmati jam makan siang – setelah dikejar gerombolan fans menjijikkanmu itu, yang tampan hanya beberapa.

Kau kembali mengingat kejadian barusan. Kau baru saja keluar kelas dengan Satsuki tapi kau sudah dihadang oleh beberapa – tidak, bahkan segerombolan besar – lelaki yang berkata, "Tolong resmikan komunitas yang dibangun untukmu, [Name]-chan!" dengan napas menggebu-gebu. Tentu saja, kau merasa kaget, panik dan ada sepercik rasa takut. Setelah itu otakmu hanya memerintah lari, lari, dan lari.

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ yang disengaja - kau pikir supaya tidak membuang energi setelah dikejar tadi - kau membuka bekal yang diberi lelaki coklat muda tadi.

"Waaah~ _Kakoi!_ " kau terpekik girang karena ternyata isi bekal itu adalah bento yang dibentuk-bentuk menjadi imut. Hap! Kau memasukkan gurita sosis – salah satu menu dibekal itu – yang tampak sangat imut kedalam mulutmu. Setidaknya bagimu yang tidak jago masak.

"Hmm.. _Oishi!_ " kau mulai memakan dengan lahap, karena tadi pagi Mama-mu sudah pergi dinas dengan Papa dan tidak membuat sarapan untuk putri tercintanya ini.

Warna awan yang cerah, semakin membuat mood-mu naik. Siapa ya lelaki tadi?

* * *

 **"Kau tidak tau namaku dulu?"**

 **"Tentu saja tidak! Kau tidak populer, kan?"**

 **"Eeeh.. Padahal kukira menjadi** _ **shooter**_ **Too bisa menjadikanku populer.."**

 **"Sudahlah, jangan menangis! Kulanjutkan ya.."**

* * *

Tap.. tap.. ciit… tap.. tap.. tap.. tap… ciit..

Kau menoleh pada gym sekolahmu. Klub basket ya? Kau belum pernah melihat klub ini. Yah, mumpung ada waktu dan tidak enak hati pada Satsuki, dia kan manager klub basket dan kau belum pernah mampir ke gym Too.

Tidak ada yang menarik. Itu kesan pertamamu saat memasuki gym. Dan sialnya, kau lupa tadi Satsuki mengirim pesan kalau dia pulang duluan. Yang berarti dia tidak disini.

Manik hitammu melebar begitu menangkap sosok lelaki dengan postur tidak terlalu tinggi dengan surai coklat muda.

"Sakurai, _shoot!_ "

Gruduk-gruduk..

"Yeaay!" sesosok itu berseru girang.

"Ryou, _nice shoot!_ " eh.. itu, Aomine-kun? Tumben dia latihan dan memuji seseorang, sangat amat sungguh sayang Satsuki tidak disini.

Tunggu.. tadi katanya, Ryou dan Sakurai? Sakurai Ryou? Namanya Sakurai Ryou?!

Kau tersenyum kecil, "Oh, jadi namanya Sakurai Ryou-kun?"

~('-')~

Zraassh…

Kau menatap datar pada hujan disore ini. Wew, apa yang harus kulakukan? Pulang, tapi kan aku lupa membawa payung? Hujan-hujanan? Mama pasti memarahiku, pikir [Name] sambil menjulurkan tangannya supaya terkena rintikan hujan.

"Anoo.. _sumimasen,_ mau berbagi payung denganku?" tawar seseorang.

Kau menoleh, "Eh, bole—eh, Sakurai-kun?" serumu kaget.

"Eh, kau tau namaku?" tanya Sakurai kaget.

"Y-ya, bagaimana ya. Tidak sengaja!"

Sakurai memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Kau juga salah tingkah, bingung harus bagaimana. Tapi untunglah Sakurai tidak membahasnya.

"Ng.. bagaimana, mau berbagi payung. Ng..?"

"Ah, [Full name] desu! Yoroshiku," kau membungkukkan badan sedikit dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ooo, [Name]-san," sebutnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aaaa! Kenapa mukaku panas sekali?! Jeritmu dalam hati – tentu saja – sambil menutupi mukamu dengan sebelah tangan.

" _Nande?_ " tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak papa! Aku-aku mau. Aku juga tidak bawa payung, kuterima tawaranmu! Berterima kasihlah!" entah kenapa kau mendadak menjadi _tsundere._

Setelah kejadian itu, entah kenapa kau merasakan sesuatu yang hangat saat bersama Sakurai.

* * *

 **"Kau sendiri tidak tau namaku!"**

 **"** _ **Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen,**_ **[Name]!** _ **Sumimasen,**_ **"**

 **"** _ **Iie!**_ **"**

 **"Ka-kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku yang gantian cerita?"**

 **"Wah, boleh, Ryou-kun~"**

 **"Jadi…"**

* * *

 **A/N: Maafkan On-chan karena bukannya ngelanjutannya, malah nge-re-update karena banyaknya typo yang menggangu. Terima kasih atas ralat dari reader terutama Synstropezia-san.**

 **On-chan.**


End file.
